Verdade Absoluta
by Dark Temi
Summary: Você era mais do que minha mecânica. Era o amor da minha vida. A única verdade absoluta do meu mundo.


**Disclaimer:**_ Os personagens e lugares aqui descritos não me pertencem, e sim ao cara que criou FullMetal. Se fosse por mim, o Ed e a Winry teriam terminado juntos. _

**Rate: **_**T**__. Contem coisas impróprias._

**Shipper: **_Edward e Winry._

EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW

**Oneshot:**

**Verdade absoluta**

**Dark Temi**

_**...**_

Do segundo andar da casa, eu observava aquela fogueira não muito afastada dali. As chamas altas iluminavam a barraca, e eu podia distinguir perfeitamente a armadura de metal que era meu irmão da outra pessoa, aquele velho maldito que se considerava um pai. Péssima hora que esse bastardo escolheu para aparecer. Foi só isso acontecer que o Al já correu pra ele, como se estivesse esquecido que nós estamos ás vésperas de uma guerra. Hupf. Eu sei que o meu **outoto** nunca pensou em relação ao **Hohenheim **da mesma maneira que eu, mas também não é uma boa hora para bancar o filhinho carente...

Ouvi a porta do quarto se abrindo, os passos se interrompendo e pouco depois eu senti um forte impacto na nuca, me fazendo cair do parapeito da janela. Não precisava ser um gênio pra saber.

_-WINRY! _– gritei, enquanto me levantava segurando a chave de boca. – _MAS QUE MERDA DE IDÉIA FOI ESSA?_

Parada diante da porta do quarto, a loira me encarava com uma expressão de profundo desagrado. Eu odeio quando ela me olha assim.

_-Posso saber o que você está fazendo no meu quarto? _– resmungou ela, enquanto pegava outra chave de boca. Ai, tinha me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe.

Eu estava no quarto dela.

_-Essa é a melhor vista da casa. _– respondi simplesmente, tentando a todo custo não demonstrar o quanto o fato de estarmos sozinhos em um quarto me incomodava.

_-Pensei ter ouvido a Tenente Hawkeye dizer que faria a vigília esta noite. _– retrucou ela, brincando de jogar a chave para o alto. Seus olhos incrivelmente azuis me encaravam fixamente, e isso estava começando a me deixar desconfortável.

_-Não são os inimigos que eu estou vigiando. _– resmunguei, jogando a chave que eu segurava em cima da CAMA dela, e voltando para a janela. Se bem que eu ainda não estou certo de que o velhote é confiável.

Estranhamente, eu ouvi o barulho da porta se fechando e da chave girando na porta. Em seguida, ela veio andando em minha direção, e parou atrás de mim. Isso está começando a ficar MUITO estranho.

_-Não quero acordar ninguém. Já estão todos dormindo. Exceto a Tenente Riza, é claro._

E só por um acaso nós vamos fazer alguma coisa que possa acordar os outros? Hum... AI MEU DEUS PORQUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO NISSO? Ah, não, espera aí: eu não acredito mais em Deus...

Ela se sentou ao meu lado no parapeito da janela. Ênfase ao fato de que ela estava usando aquela minissaia preta, por favor. Ela suspirou profundamente, me fazendo olhar pra ela.

_-Ed, você devia fazer as pases com o seu pai._

Não acredito que ela se trancou em um quarto comigo pra falar sobre o meu pai.

...

CONCENTRE-SE, EDWARD ELRIC! PENSE EM QUALQUER OUTRA COISA!

Hidrogênio, Lítio, Berílio, Boro, Carbono, Nitrogênio, Oxigênio, Flúor, Neônio, Sódio, Magnésio, Alumínio, Silício, Fósforo, Enxofre, Cloro, Argônio...

-Não me venha com essa história, Winry. Ele abandonou a mamãe. Fim de papo. – respondi, encarando os dois vultos próximos à fogueira e me protegendo do olhar dela.

-Não seja tão infantil. – por que será que ela gosta tanto de brigar comigo?

-Eu não estou sendo infantil. Simplesmente estou dizendo o que eu penso.

-Vocês nem sequer conversaram.

-É claro que não. – respondi, enquanto observava os vultos entrando na barraca. – A primeira coisa que ele me disse foi que eu era um pirralho super pequeno que ele não consegue enxergar e que não cresce.

-Não, ele não disse tudo isso.

-Que seja. Olha, Al e eu estávamos muito bem sem ele.

-Não. Al sente falta do pai. Parece que você está com ciúme dele por causa disso.

-QUE? – exclamei, encarando-a. Ela estava séria. E eu estava puto. – Eu com ciúme do Al? Francamente Winry, ele não é uma pessoa da qual eu sentiria ciúmes.

-Então de quem você sentiria ciúmes? – ela sussurrou. Epa, quando foi que a conversa tomou esse rumo? Bom, eu poderia responder "você", mas é ruim que eu faria isso.

-O que importa? – retruquei, desviando novamente o olhar para longe do rosto dela, que estava tão perto do meu. – Eu não quero saber do velhote, por mim ele não precisava ter voltado.

Eu esperei que ela respondesse, mas ela não fez isso. Ficou em silêncio por um tempo, até que eu a ouvi fungar:

-Eu gostaria que meu pai pudesse voltar.

Eu a virei o rosto rapidamente, para poder encará-la.

Pânico:

-AHH, NÃO WINRY! POR FAVOR, NÃO CHORE!

Seus olhos azuis estavam marejados, e ela fungava, fazendo seu peito subir e descer rapidamente. Ênfase para a blusa branca de alcinha. Ai, meu Deus, essa mulher quer me matar.

-Gomenassai. – ela respondeu, secando o lado esquerdo do rosto rapidamente. Involuntariamente eu estendi meu braço direito para secar o outro lado. Mas a intenção se perdeu no meio do caminho e meu braço ficou parado no ar.

Meu braço mecânico.

Meu auto-mail pendeu e eu encarei o chão, esperando que ela mesma desse um jeito em suas lágrimas. E eu me amaldiçoava pela escolha errada que fizera, por estar com aquele corpo agora. Do que adiantaria eu tocar seu rosto? Eu não poderia sentir o calor ao a maciez da sua pele; a única coisa que eu iria conseguir é fazê-la se arrepiar por causa do contato com o aço frio.

-Você entende agora, não é? – eu sussurrei, erguendo o rosto. – Porque é tão importante recuperar nossos corpos?

Ela suspirou longamente, e pegou a minha mão de metal.

-Fui eu quem fez esse auto-mail. – ela murmurou, com o cabelo ocultando o rosto. – Eu não me importaria de cuidar dele pelo resto da vida.

Eu fiquei tão surpreso que devo ter feito uma cara de idiota. Principalmente porque ela ergue o rosto, sorriu, e segurou o lado esquerdo da minha face com a outra mão.

-Você acha mesmo que isso me incomoda? – ela perguntou, juntando sua mão direita com a minha e colocando junto ao seu peito.

Eu não acho nada. Eu não penso nada. Eu não respondi nada.

Eu apenas puxei o rosto dela pra próximo do meu e a beijei com toda a vontade e com todo o desejo que eu sentia por ela. Ela retribuiu com a mesma intensidade, praticamente se sentando no me colo. Então eu esqueci do meu pai, esqueci do meu irmão, esqueci dos homúnculos, da Pedra Filosofal e do resto do universo. Porque ela era tudo o que eu queria, a única verdade absoluta do meu mundo.

Winry.

**...**

O que aconteceu depois daquele beijo? Nós nos amamos loucamente, é claro. Como duas partes de um todo feitas para se encaixar. Não trocamos mais nenhuma palavra naquela noite, mas tudo o que não foi dito foi traduzido em gestos. Um se entregou ao outro completamente, pela primeira e única vez.

Porque na manhã seguinte, meu velhote havia desaparecido e Al e eu partimos, sem saber que aquela seria a última vez que eu veria Rezempool. Eu deixei o grande amor da minha vida para trás, e parti em busca do Homúnculo que tinha a aparência da minha mãe. Sem saber que o Envy iria seqüestrar o meu irmão, sem saber que eu também veria o Comandante Mustang, a Tenente Hawkeye e a sensei pela última vez, sem saber que eu iria atravessar o portão, reencontrar meu pai e retornar.

E então, é claro, descobri que Envy era nosso meio-irmão. E ele me matou. E em troca da minha vida, Al se sacrificou por inteiro. E tudo o que eu pude fazer foi mandar a Rose e seu filho irem embora, tendo a certeza de que me veriam de novo. E finalmente, eu me sacrifiquei de corpo e alma para trazer o meu pequeno **outoto** de volta.

E agora eu estou aqui.

Em um outro mundo, em uma cidade estranha, sem ninguém. Apenas eu e a vontade de retornar para casa. O que me faz suportar são as lembranças da minha mãe, do meu irmão e de todos os outros, mas em especial as lembranças da noite que eu passei com ela. São essas lembranças que me dão forças para seguir em frente, para continuar e tentar voltar para eles. Para ela.

E tê-la pelo resto da minha vida.

**Fim**

**...**

**Ha, acho que não ficou tão ruim. Minha (não muito pequena) oneshot do meu casal de FullMetal Alchemist favorito: Ed S2 Winry!**

**Ha, eu estava morrendo de vontade de fazer essa oneshot, então abandonei momentaneamente a minha fanfic sasu/hina, peguei e fiz!**

**Agora espero alguns reviews, ok? Nem que sejam pequenininhos.**

**XP**

**Talvez vocês tenham reparado, mas eu meio que encaixei essa historia no meio de um dos episódios de FM: aquele, em que o Ed e o Al vão se esconder na cidade natal e reencontram o pai. Rapaz, adoro esse episodio. **

**Bem, acho que é só isso:**

**Arigatou, kissus, e até algum dia.**

**XP**


End file.
